The Forsaken
by brokenfromthepast
Summary: A young Naruto finds someone he can trust and look up to. How will that change for a lonely Naruto? RATING CHANGER just in case there's too much violence
1. Chapter 1

"Get back here, you dirty little fox," a drunken villager demanded as he ran after a blonde haired boy. The blonde was running for his life, it would seem. He was terrified and that's what kept him from stopping. It wasn't unusual for him to run for his life. It was all that he had ever remembered besides being alone. He'd cry every night because of that fact. No one would ever want to be near him, and all they would do was glare at him like he did something wrong. The thing was, that he never knew that he did anything against him. Even the kids at the park would discard him like he was a piece of trash, and he was sick of it all really. The only one who actually acknowledged him was the Hokage, but he was always too busy to do anything to help him. He had no one else besides him to go to, but he knew not to burden the old man with his problems because they weren't fixable. No matter what he does, no one would want him anyways. That's why he was always alone. Then the adults would always tell their children to stay away from him also. He had no idea why that would happen.

"Get back here, brat," the blonde turned to see that there wasn't just the drunk there anymore, but there were five of them now. He wanted to take a rest, but he knew that he'd have to out chase them first to be able to do that in the first place. His legs were tired from all that running, and he felt like it would never end. He felt his eyes tear up as harsh reality hit him again that he was alone and that no one would help him. No one ever does.

All of the sudden, he felt himself being lifted off of the ground. He started squirming, but that person wouldn't drop him. He hadn't been able to get back to him apartment. It wasn't his home because he had none.

"Well, well, looky here," the man who grabbed the boy stated. "It looks like I'm the one to capture you then tonight, huh?" The blonde just kept struggling. "You think that you can put up a fight, stupid fox?"

"Let me go," the boy cried. "Please!"

"Why should I," he man rasped. "There looks to be some people who want to talk to you." The man pointed over to the mob that was growing as they ran after him.

"Please, let me go," the boy begged. "I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did," the man growled. "You did something by being alive!" He felt a punch to the back, and the blonde cried out in pain. Another punch came to his stomach, and he felt the man drop him to the ground. He wrapped himself up as the people around him started to kick him and beat him.

"Stupid fox!"

"Disgusting brat!"

"You killed my brother, you fox!"

"You shouldn't even have lived!"

"Go die!"

These all were the things that he heard as the people around him hit and kicked him. He was confused by it all, but he stayed quiet. He knew better than to question them when they were like this. He'd learned his lesson a long time ago the hard way.

He felt himself sputter up blood, but the mob kept going. No one stepped up to help. They discarded the obvious abuse because of their own selfish reasons. They all thought that he deserved it, and they all wished that they could get a good hit at him also, but they were too afraid to do anything, so they decided to ignore it, as if nothing was happening. They ignored the boy's screams of pain, the sound of boots hitting flesh. They've even ignored the sound of a knife digging into the boy's body before. They all knew that he would heal anyways. They didn't care; they cursed him unanimously. They all hated the boy, all of the adults that knew what he was. They hated him with every fiber of their being, and they all just wanted to see him die at last. No one cared.

"Stop," they heard a voice yell, but the mob just kept on hurting the boy. They just ignored it as if there was some other dilemma happening. The boy coughed up even more blood as he felt a kick to the stomach.

XxXxXxXxX

Mitarashi Anko had been exploring the shops to find some supplies for her new apartment that she was giving when the ANBU came back with her. She couldn't remember anything that had happened besides bits and pieces that she picked up every once in a while. It was frustrating to her, but she did know a few things. One, she was overseen by Orochimaru, the snake sannin. He had been her sensei since her parents were killed on a mission. When he had ran away, he had brought her with, but she was just glad that he had picked her. She soon found out that she was wrong from the beginning to even think about trusting him. Second, there was a mark on the back of her shoulder. It wasn't just any mark, it was a curse mark. It was one of Orochimaru's that he had given to her. Thirdly, it was Orochimaru that had messed with her memory before he left for another hide out. He had deemed her unworthy. And lastly, she now hated Orochimaru with all her being.

She was just walking out of one of the ninja stores as she was looking for weapons that she would be able to use since the Hokage had deemed her fit of becoming a ninja again as long as she would tell them everything that she could remember. They had let Morino Ibiki, the interrogator of Konoha, take all the information that they could get out of her. To most people, he's the scariest guy that they may ever see, but to her, he was the coolest. She couldn't stop thinking about getting a job under him. It'd be awesome. She was thinking about asking him.

She heard a scream down the street, and she turned to see a mob that was abusing a blonde kid. She was so disgusted by how they were acting. She yelled at them to stop, but it seemed like they weren't able to hear her. She ran over there, and when she looked, the kid was a boy that looked not much older than five years old. Her disgust turned into rage.

"Stop it!" The men just kept kicking the boy without care. That was their biggest mistake. She dropped her stuff, and she started fighting the mob to be able to get in the middle.

"Scram, little girl," one of the men stated. A vein visibly pulsed on her forehead, and some of the men that had wives took that as a sign that their wives always had all the time when they were angered by them, and they knew that that guy went too far by saying that she was a little girl. They started backing away, while others backed away because they knew that she was Mitarashi Anko. They were afraid of her because she was an apprentice to Orochimaru.

"What did you call me," she growled.

"You heard me," he replied.

"I am not a little girl," she yelled before starting to punch him. When he tried to fight back, she'd dodge it perfectly, proven her theory that he was just a civilian. He was knocked unconscious within minutes. "Anyone else?" They just stared at her like she was a freak. "Anyone else want to take me on?" There were some that shook their heads. "Well then scram!" They took off running, two guys helping the unconscious man, before they could get hurt also.

Anko turned towards the little boy and found that he was staring at her. There was some blood, but it didn't seem too bad, but it just fueled her anger at the civilians who did this. She noticed that there was pain, sadness, confusion and loneness in his eyes that she didn't think that any child his age should experience. She felt that rage turn into sadness as she gazed at the innocent boy.

XxXxXxXxX

For the little boy, she felt them stop beating him first before she looked up to find a girl fighting one of the attackers. He couldn't believe that she would be fighting for him because no one had down so for him before, and now she was just confused as to why should would be fighting them. The man looked like he wanted to take her out, but she was too fast for him to catch, and no one was helping him in the first place.

After she had fought the guy, she asked for others to fight. Then he realized, that she was fighting because she wanted to. She wasn't protecting her at all, he thought. He saw the lust in her eyes for them to fight, and he knew that she was doing it. It'd be sooner or later that he'd decided to fight him. That's what they always do. There was no exceptions at all for those who decided to beat him. When she turned towards him, she saw the anger in her eyes that he's seen a hundred times before, and he felt like he confirmed his suspicions.

Before she could decided to hit him, he took off running. He heard her call after him, but he didn't stop or look back as he ran. He could hear footsteps as someone ran after him. He just kept running, and the only time that he looked back, he almost tripped. He decided not to do it again. He noticed the mob when they reached his apartment, and he stopped.

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey," Anko yelled after the boy took off the first time. She was aggravated that he did that, but he couldn't be getting him to stop by yelling, so she ran after him. She couldn't believe how fast he was able to run, especially since she was running at her top speed at the moment! She noticed him try and look back at her once, but he almost tripped from it, and he didn't look back again.

They reached an apartment building, that looked like they could be use some fixing, and he stopped for some reason. When she looked, she saw a mob right in front of them. He looked like he was trying to find a way to run before they caught that he was standing there. One of them noticed him though and alerted the others. "It's the stupid fox," the guy yelled. The boy started running, and the mob chased after him.

"Hey," I yelled. They didn't stop their chase though, and she saw looks of killing intent in some of those eyes. She decided to run after them, and take them down, one by one.

"Stupid girl," one of them said. "You're just getting in the way of us killing that monster."

"That's not a monster," Anko growled. "He's just a little boy!" She knocked him out before he could say anything, and She went after the next person. She looked up ahead to find that they had caught the boy. "Shit!" She tried to get over there, but a man stopped her, and she found that it was one of them from before.

"I'm not going to let you step into this, this time," he stated as he cracked his knuckles. She started fighting him thinking that she would be able to take him down as easily as the other guy, but she found that she couldn't. He must be a retired ninja then, she realized. She tried taking him down, but he was too experienced for her, but she was able to finally take him down after at least ten minutes. She looked to see that only a couple of people where abusing the boy now, and that infuriated her. Even though she was exhausted, she fought for the kid. She was disgusted with the civilians and those of the Konoha ninjas.

Once she knocked them all out, she turned towards where the blonde boy was, to find that he was gone. She looked around to see a trance of him at all, but she couldn't find one. Then she looked at the Hokage Mountain to find that there was something moving up it. When she looked closer, it was the boy. She started running after him again.

XxXxXxXxX

The woman that had fought the other mob had come again, and the boy didn't stay this time. He started running to the one place that he felt safe no matter what. He didn't think that that lady would try and look for him there either. No one thought that he would sit on top of the fourth Hokage's head. He didn't know why he felt so much better up there, but he didn't care at all. It was the only place that he'd probably ever feel like he didn't have to worry. As soon as he sat down on the head, he started crying. He felt pain all over, and he wish that he didn't have to. It wasn't unusual though, but he just wish that he had one person to stand up for him, just one person to trust. He thought he'd never get it though.

XxXxXxXxX

Anko had finally made it up top to find that the boy was sitting on the fourth's head. She finally felt like she could walk over to him instead of running again. She knew that she was worn out, and she hoped that he wouldn't run again.

"Hey," she called out. The boy jumped up and turned towards her. He started looking around. "I'm not going to hurt you." She walked over to him slowly, and she saw the confusion enter his eyes again. "I just want to talk to you, alright?" He hesitated before he nodded. "What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," he answered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, hello, Naruto," Anko smiled. She saw that Naruto was still dashing looks to the sides to find if there was an open to get away. She decided that she would sit. She trusted him enough not to do anything. "Do you want to sit back down with me?" She looked up to see Naruto thinking over with it, and then he sat down catiously. They were quiet for a little time. Anko knew that she was going to have to say something before the silence got too uncomfortable. "It's nice up here?"

"It's my safe spot," Naruto muttered, not looking at me. He didn't seem like he trusted me yet. She thought it was because of the news about her association with Orochimaru, but then she realized that it was something else. The mobs were what it was, and I was fighting against them. He probably had no one that ever fought for him instead of someone beating him up. She figured out that was the reason for the confusion.

"Does that happen often," she questioned him. Naruto nodded. "How often?"

"Almost every day," Naruto replied. Anko couldn't help but stare at him in shock. She was calculating, and it astonished that this kid survived so many times of abuse.

"How old are you, Naruto," she asked.

"I'm six," Naruto answered. "And I'm going to be starting the academy soon!" She could see that he was excited for that fact. His excitement even caused her to smile, which was a feat in and of itself.

Then she thought of something that she should have asked before. "Naruto, where are your parents?" His smile immediately faded and he looked so innocent again. She couldn't believe one question would cause it, but she should have known that they weren't alive.

"I never knew my parents," he whispered as he looked out. He sounded older than he should at that moment. He looked so sad about that fact. He didn't even look at her at all. "Hokage told me that they had died, my mom, during my birth, and my dad soon after. No one took me in; no one decided that I was theirs. I have no family, so there was no one to take me in. Everyone looks at me with hatred and some look at me with fear, yet I don't know why. It hurts, knowing that someone decides to hate me when I didn't even do anything to cause it. The old man, the Hokage I mean, wouldn't tell me why they hated me either. No one likes me at all, and I can't think of any reason why."

"My parents died when I was nine during one of their missions," I admitted. "No one would take me in either, except this one person. I didn't care why he decided to take me in; I thought it was because he was my sensei. He was a mean person really. I never saw it though, and when I did, I ignored it. I wanted his attention, for him to notice me. He took me in, and when he decided to run away from Konoha, I decided to go with him. He was an evil man, Naruto. He did some really bad stuff. There are many things that are unforgivable about him. I thought that I could trust him, but then it turned out badly. He gave me a mark, and I wish that he never would have given it to me in the first place. Then he took my memory of the time that I was with him, so that it would stay a secret. After seven years, I finally came home to Konoha."

"Can I see your mark," he questioned. Anko shrugged down my shirt a little, and she pointed to it. She knew that he'd be curious, but she didn't think that he'd do anything but look at it. "What's that man's name?"

"His name is Orochimaru," she answered. "Why do you want to know anyways, kid?"

"Because if I ever find him, I'm going to hurt him for you," Naruto stated. Anko stared at him in surprise. "No man should do that to a pretty lady like you. He doesn't deserve to live actually. I hope that he dies."

"Orochimaru will never die," she sighed. Naruto stared at me with confusion. "You know what jutsus are, right?" He nodded. "Well, Orochimaru found a jutsu that makes him immortal."

"What's immortal," he questioned.

"It's where he'll live forever," Anko answered. Naruto pouted, and she laughed. "What's that pout about, huh?"

"That means I can't kill him," he stated.

"He can die, Naruto," she stated. There was even more confusion in his eyes, and it was started showing on his face. "Just because he can live forever, doesn't mean there aren't ways to kill him. He'd die if there wasn't any more people, and he'd also die if he was hurt too badly."

"So that means I'd have to get so strong that I can kill him then," Naruto smiled as if that was the only answer in the whole world. It made Anko smile.

"Sure, kid," she stated.

"By the way," Naruto said. "What's your name?"

"My name's Mitarashi Anko," she introduced.

"How old are you," he asked.

"I'm sixteen," she replied. "And in a month, I'll be seventeen."

"You're birthdays coming up soon," he questioned. Anko nodded. "When?"

"June 6th," she answered.

"That's cool," he smiled. "Mine's on October 13th and I'll be seven. I'm going to be in the academy then too! It's going to be so cool. Then I can learn how to become a real ninja."

"That's awesome," she replied. "Do you have any goals?"

"What's a goal," Naruto questioned.

"It's what you want to be able to achieve later in life when you start something," she replied. "For example, if I did only 50 pushups right now, and that's all I could, maybe I'd try for 150 pushups in the end. And once I've got that goal down, then I'd start a new one." She watched thought about it, and then it was like a light bulb went off in his head.

"I got it," he yelled with joy. "When I grow up, I want to be the Hokage."

"The Hokage huh," I stated. "Why'd you want to be that?"

"Because then everyone will be nice to me and will acknowledge me instead of trying and beating me up and stuff."

"That's a good goal, Naruto," she smiled. She couldn't believe that his goal would be so high, but she couldn't help but think that he was going to reach it.

"So Naruto," she said after a couple of minutes. "What do you like?"

"Well, I like the ramen at Itiraku's stand, and I like ramen, and I like chicken ramen, and I like beef ramen."

"Alright, I get it," Anko scoffed. "You like ramen. Is there any other food that you like?"

"No, not really," he stated. "That's the only cheap food that I can buy. I've never tried anything else."

"Alright then, is there anything else that you like," she questioned.

"…nope, not really," he shrugged.

"Well, you're simple," she stated.

"Yeah, so," Naruto scoffed. "It's not like anyone around here is taking care of me, or that wants to be my friend."

"I want to be your friend," she smiled. His eyes sparkled with joy as he took in her statement.

"Really," he questioned, as if he thought that it was an illusion. She nodded with a smile. Anko didn't expect that he would jump at her and give her a hug. She laughed as she hugged her back. Then she heard some sniffing.

"Are you crying, kid," she questioned. She felt him nod, and she chuckled. "I'm glad you're happy, Naruto, but if you ruin my shirt, I will make you pay." He backed away quickly, and took his original spot while wiping his eyes. Anko wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Come on, kid."

"Where are we going," he questioned.

"I am taking you home, and then I have to go do my stupid test," she replied before getting up.

"What test," he questioned.

"Well, you see, I have to take a test because I was out of the city for seven years, and they have to see what rank I'm in before assigning me to a team."

"So basically, you have to wait to be promoted?"

"Yeah, it's exactly that," she stated.

"That's so stupid," he scoffed.

"It's the way the ninja world works," she shrugged. "Now come on, kiddo, let's get going."

XxXxXxXxX **One year and six months later** XxXxXxXxX

"Come on, Anko," Mei whined as I yet again made them go at a fast past. Mei's one of Anko's ANBU teammates. After she took the test last year, she was promoted to ANBU, even though she wanted to be in the interrogation unit, but they wouldn't let her because she wasn't trusted enough to question the people yet. She was getting there though, she knew she was. She just had to be patient until the Hokage said that it was alright for her to be an interrogator like she wanted.

Anko thought Mei to be annoying, especially since he'd always bug her about her personal life since she didn't like to be bugged at all. "There's no rush. We'll be to Konoha in a couple of hours. Can we at least rest?"

"No," Anko barked. "We've got to get there in an hour. I have to be there before he wakes up?"

"Oh, so Anko's finally found a boyfriend, huh," Mei questioned. "What's he like?"

"Well, he's got blonde hair, he loves ramen, he's hyperactive, he's short, and he's seven years old today," she smiled as Mei sputtered as he finally found out what she was wanting to go home so bad. Her teammates knew that she was friends with Naruto, and they also knew not to speak badly about him around her. If they did, they wouldn't be able to produce babies ever. It was her threat against them, and they never took her threats lightly, especially since they witnessed her giving a man a serious concussion because he didn't take her threat seriously when she said that she'd punch him in the face if he didn't stop talking about Naruto. The crime rate around Naruto also went down because of her. She would always ask Kurenai to look out after him when she was gone on missions, since Kurenai had some students to look after, and it didn't surprise Anko to see that Kurenai had grown attached to him. It didn't take that long for Anko to be attached to him either.

"So, it's Naruto's birthday, huh," Kichiro questioned. He was the captain of the squad. Anko had to admit that he was more trusted by her then Mei was. He didn't dig into her business, except when it was brought to his attention. He even grew fond of Naruto a little bit from when he'd met him when he came to get Anko a couple of times for a mission. He always noticed that Naruto was the only one who made her genuinely smile. It saddened him a little bit because he had grown fond of Anko, and he'd wish that he could date her, but he knew Anko would say no. She was all business when it came to the team and others. Naruto was the only one who could touch her heart in matter of fact.

"Yeah, and I still need to give him a gift," she sighed in frustration.

"Why don't you get him a year supply of ramen," Mei suggested. "That'd make him happy."

"And make me broke," she countered. They all knew how much ramen that Naruto ate in just one meal. The top that she had seen was five, and he was so young!

"A leaf poster would work," Kichiro suggested. "You know how much Naruto loves the town."

"That'd work perfectly," she smiled as she sped up yet again. They were able to be there within thirty minutes, and she went straight to the store and went to buy the poster before she headed over to Naruto's. When she came, the door was unsurprisingly unlocked because Naruto had gone countless of nights without locking the door before when he was too tired to even do anything. She walked right in to find that he was laying on the couch. "Happy Birthday, Nar—." The sight before her made her scream.

"NARUTO!"


	3. Chapter 3

Anko looked at Naruto with horror. There was blood gushing out from his stomach and chest. His clothes were torn, and it looked like a weapon had done it. Even his feet and hands had wounds on it. His right arm looked to be healing fast somehow, but that still made her worry. If she was correct, he should be dead by now. She quickly checked his pulse to see that it was still beating, but it didn't sound right to her. She quickly picked her up and ran out of the apartment. She ran as fast as she could to the hospital, but everyone seemed to want to be in her way.

"Get out of my way," Anko yelled when there was a whole bunch of people blocking her way. Mei was in that group, and he spotted her yelling easily, especially since that's about all that he'd ever hear from her. He always had a knack of pissing her off somehow, and he wanted to keep it that way, knowing full well that all he'd do is yell at her with the occasional punch here and there.

"Hey, Anko," he yelled as he waved. Everyone departed the spot, and she started running again. "Anko!" He was confused as to why she had ignored him, so he ran after her to find Naruto bleeding in her arms. She seemed like she was splitting at the seams, and he knew that she was heartbroken from the sight.

"I want you to get everyone that's out of the path of the hospital out of my way," she stated. Mei nodded, and he moved ahead of her to try and clear their path.

"Anko," a weak voice called out to her. She looked down to find that Naruto was up.

"Hey bud," she stated. "I'm going to take care of you okay?" Unconsciousness took him again. She rushed again, afraid that he would actually die. She couldn't stand the thought of him dying. He was the only person who had chosen to accept her when she came back from being with Orochimaru. Everyone else discarded her like trash, and they even were scared of her. She was surprised at just how much Naruto and her were alike in that way. She's never seen anyone else like that before.

"Help," Anko heard Mei cry out once he was in the hospital. She entered a couple seconds later with Naruto still in her arms. A hospital staff came out to help, but then she saw Naruto in Anko's arms, and she looked at him with disgust.

"Mei, take him," Anko snapped when she saw the woman's expression. Mei hurriedly ran over to take Naruto in her arms, seeing Anko's anger, and he knew the results of her anger, and they were never good. Soon Anko was holding the nurse against the wall with a kunai knife against her throat. "If you do not help Naruto out, I will make sure of it that you die in his stead. And make sure that Naruto has the best room around also. Got it, bitch?" The nurse nodded, and Anko dropped her. Then she scurried along and got a stretcher for Naruto. After that, she ran to a room for Naruto and Anko followed behind. Mei was right with her. She waited outside of the room as the medics took care of him.

"Don't you think that that was a bit harsh," Mei questioned.

"It was the only way that she would take care of him. I gave her a choice, and she decided on keeping her own life," Anko shrugged, peering in the room to see if there was any mischief going on that she could see.

"Still Anko, death?"

"Did you see the look on her face, Mei? It was one of disgust. If I didn't demand for the best room, she'd pick one that had no medical supplies at all, and she'd wait for him to die and use an excuse to get out of it. I've seen it before, and I'm not going to let Naruto share that fate."

"You really do care about that bugger, huh," Mei stated, knowing that he hit right on the dot. Anko wasn't one to express her emotions or relationships to anyone. She'd learned that the hard way when she was with Orochimaru. She decided to never make that mistake again for as long as she lived, but everyone knew that she had a certain fondness to Naruto. It was plain to see, even to a blind person could probably see it, even by hearing her voice when she talked to him.

"You know that the nurse might report what you did to the Hokage, right," Mei questioned, knocking her out of her thought process. He always seemed to be able to do that right at the time where she was in deep thought.

"Yeah, I know, but I have to give him a piece of my mind. He's not going to hear the end of this until he sees it my way."

"And what would that be," Kichiro asked as he came over to stand by them. His mother had been in the hospital, so he came in to check in with her after his mission. He was surprised when he heard his teammates' voices in the lobby area, and he had come to interrogate it because it wasn't often that he'd hear them yell against others instead of each other.

"Naruto's in the hospital," Mei informed him when Anko didn't say anything.

"What happened," he questioned as he took a look in the room. They were starting to bandage him up, and there seemed to be a lot of places left that he needed them.

"I don't know," Anko replied. "I found him all cut up in his apartment, but when I find out who did this, they are going to wish that they were never born in the first place. I will put them through so much torture that they will be begging for death."

"Naruto's not going to like it," Mei stated. He was immediately lifted off the ground by Anko grabbing his shirt.

"And Naruto's not going to find out a word about this; got it?" Mei nodded quickly, hoping to get away from Anko's anger. He knew that she was going to be on a rampage for this. The last time that she found Naruto was hurt, twenty guys were put in the hospital, and they all had the same terrible injuries that no man wanted to happen, especially if they wanted kids ever again.

Mei was put back down on the ground just as a medic was exiting the room. Anko immediately went up to him. "Naruto seems to be suffering from many injuries. He's lost a lot of blood, but he'll be in perfect shape soon enough. We've put him on some pain killers, so he won't be in pain at any moment until he's done with the medicine. He's asleep right now, but I'm sure that it's alright for you to go in."

"Thank you," she said before rushing in the room to find a very bandaged up Naruto. It brought tears to her eyes, but she held them back as soon as she heard her teammates enter the room with her.

"Wow," Mei breathed as he gazed at him. "Didn't think he'd have that many wounds." Anko went to seat next to him and watch over him.

"Kichiro, we shouldn't have any missions for a while, I think," she stated.

"I agree," he stated. "I'll go inform the Hokage about our absence unless it's absolutely necessary." She heard the door close behind him after he left.

"Mei, do you think that you could watch over Naruto until I get back," Anko questioned as she got up to go. She just suddenly had an idea that came to mind.

"Alright then," he sighed. "I'll just sit here, and I'll watch Naruto boringly sleep." She shot him a glare before running after Kichiro.

"Why aren't you in there with Naruto, Anko," he questioned when she finally reached him before he left the hospital. They walked quickly towards the Hokage building.

"I've got something to discuss with the Hokage, and I'm leaving it at that," she stated before increasing her speed. Kichiro knew that this meant that there was going to be some trouble, and he sighed at the thought of trouble that he was going to get from it. He hurried his pace to match hers.

"You can't go in right now," the ANBU stationed near the Hokage's door informed them when they appeared. Anko just ignored him, and she went in anyways, interrupting a meeting that the Hokage was having with the council. "I said you can't go in there!"

"We've got to talk," she hissed towards the Hokage before slamming the door. Kichiro was just barely able to enter the room before it hit into its closed place.

"I'm sorry, Anko-san, but this is a closed meeting that I have, as you can see," the Hokage stated.

"I don't give a damn about your stupid meeting, especially since you left Naruto-kun unprotected for all his life, without so much as a thought about him and how he's being hurt constantly by the citizens of Konoha," she yelled back. It gave the Hokage a big surprise, as he wasn't expecting this, but then again, he had a lot of knowledge about her short fused temper.

"You do not speak to the Hokage-san like that," Homaru snapped.

"Shut up old hag," Anko yelled before slamming her fists on the desk. Sarutobi just stared her down, but she didn't back down at all, like he knew she would.

"What would you like to discuss about Naruto, then Anko," he questioned.

"You are going to let me, not thinking about it for one second, adopt Naruto has my child," she stated. He stared at her with surprise for a second before regaining control.

"Are you sure that you want to do this, Anko-san," he questioned. "Naruto will be a huge responsibility."

"I will do whatever it takes to make sure that he is safe for once in his life, and if that means adopting him, then by all means, I will adopt him," she stated. He didn't see an ounce of fear, and he saw a strength that he knew that Naruto would only be able to give to anyone, just like his father. He knew that he'd want the best thing for Naruto, and it seemed like this was the only way, especially since he wasn't able to do anything about it before. Now there was a chance.

"Alright then," he stated. "We'll have to debrief you about a few things, but it can all be arranged. He could be yours by tomorrow." He saw her genuinely smile at that thought. All she could think is about Naruto-kun getting a life that he's never had before. She was absolutely ecstatic by the idea of finally able to call Naruto a son, just like she's thought about him for a long time.

"Now, is there anything else that you'd like," he questioned.

"I'd like to be able to have Morino Ibiki be my sensei," she stated.

"That's a tall order, Anko-san," he stated as he reclined back in his chair.

"I know it is, but I want to be an interrogator, not just because of it keeps me close to town for Naruto-kun, but also because he's the only one that I've ever truly respected from this city since I've came back. I'd like to be able to study for interrogation under him, and I was decline if he decides that he doesn't want to take me on. I must say that I remember Orochimaru teaching me some tricks of interrogation, and Ibiki-san's style is the kind I like."

"Alright," Sarutobi stated after thinking about her proposal for a moment. "I will see what Ibiki-san wants, and if he takes you on, you can be his apprentice."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," she bowed before leaving the room. Sarutobi smiled and shook his head at the site of her. She was one mean cookie when she wanted to be, and she knew that Ibiki always wanted her as an apprentice from the moment he interrogated her. He'd won his respect easily that day somehow, and now she's going to have what she's always dreamed of.

"You cannot be serious about this, Sarutobi-san," Homaru hissed, outrage coursing through her body. She couldn't believe that he was allowing that woman to take care of that beast.

"Do you have something against my position, Homaru-kun," Sarutobi growled. Homaru and Koharu stared at him in shock. In all his years of being Hokage, he had never took such a tone against them. It was a sign of disrespect in their eyes, but they could not speak against him, no matter how much they would like to try. "Now, back to business before Anko's and my discussion."

XxXxXxXxX

Anko was back in Naruto's room, and she couldn't be more happier while thinking of the prospect of Naruto being her son. She knew that it would be a huge responsibility for her to take care of him, but he knew that he'd love it just like she did. She didn't know how long it would be before she would be able to tell him though because he wasn't waking up yet.

"Anko-kun," she heard a tired voice just as she was closing her eyes. She opened them up wide and stared at Naruto for a second.

"Hey, bud," she smiled, relieved that he was alive. "How are you?"

"I've been worse," he stated, trying to make her laugh. He always had a sick sense of humor at times.

"You know that doesn't work on you, don't you," she questioned. He just gave her his cheesy smile that she loved so much. "Guess what?"

"What, Anko-kun," he questioned. He seemed so anxious. She was always cheered up by his enthusiasm.

"I'm being allowed to adopt you," she smiled at him. "That means you and I are going to be family, just like anyone else."


	4. Chapter 4

She immediately noticed when tears were brought to his eyes. She felt guilt and remorse for not speaking about it with him before. Anko had been dreaming about a perfect family containing Naruto for a while now, even if she didn't admit it. She couldn't help but think that this was the time to start a new life, even if it's been a year after Orochimaru left her to be alone and die.

"Really," a teary voice questioned, breaking her train of thoughts. She looked up to see Naruto smiling and crying. She nodded. He flung to wrap his arms around her before she could even think of what he was doing.

"Naruto, you're hurt," she whined, but she accepted the hug anyways. She knew that he wouldn't want it any other way. He was always like that. "Naruto, if you open up any of those wounds, you are going to be in trouble!"

"I—I know," he cried. "But I'm just so ha—happy! I finally get a family."

"Yeah, yeah," she stated, but she was beaming in the inside. "Now lay back down." He did as he was told, and then he started wiping his eyes.

"Does that mean I get to call you mom, Anko-kun," he questioned quietly, afraid of sparking her temper. It wasn't something that he'd want in the hospital.

"Yeah, I guess that does," she smiled at him, glad at how things were going so far. He smiled back at her with the same emotion.

"Alright, mom," his smile widened as he said mom for the first time ever in his life. "Where are we going to live?"

"My apartment, of course," she scoffed. "There are two bedrooms in it, and if we ever need to move, we can do that."

"Mom," he stated.

"Yes, Naruto," she questioned.

"When can I get out of this stupid hospital," he questioned loudly, and Anko just started laughing at her son's antics. Son. She liked that.

XxXxXxXxX Two years later XxXxXxXxX

"Hey mom," Naruto questioned as he pointed to see Uchiha Sasuke, his rival, sitting by the river, looking sad. "What's Sasuke doing down there? And why does he look so sad?"

"He's sad because his brother killed his whole family," she replied. "Now he's got nobody to be around."

"I'm going to go talk to him," Naruto stated as he let go of his mom's hand and started walking over to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke." The boy looked up to see the dead last in his class, but he didn't reply besides a grunt as he stared at the water once again. "Can I sit next to you?" Sasuke didn't say anything, so Naruto took a spot next to him. They didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. "I'm sorry what happened to your family, Sasuke."

"You don't know anything," he scoffed.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know what it's like, being alone," Sasuke growled. "Being here to fend for yourself, not having parents to be around you."

"You're wrong, Sasuke," Naruto stated. Sasuke just turned to look at him. "I was alone all my life. I was beaten by the villagers, had assassination attempts against me." Sasuke's eyes widened a bit in shock. "But then mom came into my life three years ago. At first, she was my protector, then she became my friend, and now she's my adoptive mom. My real name is Naruto Uzumaki."

'_What makes this boy seem so dangerous to have been the cause of assassination attempts,'_ Sasuke questioned in his thoughts. '_He doesn't seem dangerous, and he's actually nice.'_

"I only have two people looking after me," Naruto whispered. "I had the old man, and I have mom. No one besides them really cares about me. But I'd like it if we were friends."

After a minute, Sasuke smiled for the first time since his clan was killed, "Yeah, I'd like that too."

"Well, come on then," Naruto grinned. "I want you to meet my mom."

XxXxXxXxX Two months later XxXxXxXxX

"Happy Birthday, Naruto," Anko yelled as he entered the room where Sasuke and Naruto had been sleeping last night since Sasuke slept over again.

"It's your birthday," Sasuke questioned. Naruto nodded with a sigh.

"Oh, come on, Naruto," Anko smiled at her son. "Nothing's going to happen this year; I'll make sure."

"That's what you said last year, mom, and look, I ended up in the hospital once again," Naruto scoffed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto. This was all news to him. "Now, if you're done, I'm going back to sleep for the day." Sasuke watched as Naruto covered himself with the blanket, and watched Anko out to only walk in with a bucket in hand. She ripped the covers off him and splash the cold water in his face. He shot up, yelling more insults then both of them had ever known he knew. Anko immediately wacked him upside the head.

"No using that language, young man," she scowled him before walking out of the room. Naruto turned to see that Sasuke was trying to hold back the laughter.

"You think that's so funny, huh," he questioned before launching himself at his best friend and starting a fist fight.

"Hey, get off me you dobe!"

"Not until you stop laughing!"

"I already did!"

"Well… ah, who cares!"

"You're all wet!"

"Yeah, so!"

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!" Then he joined his best friend in fighting him. It wasn't uncommon for them to be fighting, and then the next minute, both of them acting as if none of it happened in the first place.

"Naruto, Kurenai's here," Anko yelled from the other room.

"Aunt Kurenai," Naruto yelled as he disentangled himself from Sasuke and started running. Sasuke walked in a minute later to see Naruto jumping into Kurenai's arms.

"Hey there kiddo," Kurenai smiled. "You've been getting bigger I see."

"Yeah, I have," he smiled. "I'm eight now!"

"Really," Kurenai questioned in mock shock, and Naruto nodded with a foxy grin on his face. "Anko, I hope you don't mind if I brought someone to the party."

"Party," Naruto questioned his mom.

"Well, it's more like a get together," Anko smiled. "And of course you could, as long as he behaves."

"Hey, I'm not that bad, Anko-san," a man said as he walked in, carrying a cigarette in his mouth.

"And no cigarettes, Asuma," Anko yelled. The man stepped outside to put it out, and then he walked in again.

"Aunt Kurenai, who's that," he questioned as he pointed to the man.

"Naruto, this is Asuma Sarutobi, the Hokage's son," Kurenai introduced. "Asuma-kun, this is Naruto Mitarashi and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ah, so I meet the famous duo at last," Asuma smiled at both the boys. "You've given some of the shinobi's a run for their money, boys."

"It's not that hard," Sasuke scoffed as he walked over to Naruto as he was put down. "They're weak."

"Yeah they are," Naruto yelled. The adults chuckled at them.

"So Naruto, here's your present," Kurenai smiled as she handed Naruto a present. He ripped it open to find a new outfit. It had a orange fishnet shirt with black pants and gloves. It had a jacket with a mixture of the two colors.

"Thanks, Aunt Kurenai," he shouted as he gave her a hug. He ran to the bathroom to put it on, exchanging the orange jumpsuit that he usually wore.

"Finally, less orange," Anko sighed. "I don't know how you got that gift for him to put on so easily."

"Well, Anko, you're hints are like a bomb exploding," Kurenai chuckled and the others laughed as Naruto came running out.

"What did I miss," he questioned. He looked quite handsome in his new clothing.

"Nothing, Naruto," his mom answered.

"You look great, Naruto," Kurenai smiled. He smiled back.

"Come on, Sasuke, let's go train," Naruto stated.

"Not so fast, Naruto," Anko stated. "We're not done here yet."

"What do you mean," he questioned.

"We have to move into our new house, silly," he questioned. Anko smiled as Naruto started jumping up and down excitedly. They were both outgrowing Anko's apartment, and Anko had been looking for quite some time before finding a perfect area for her and the boys to train in. Now was their moving day.

"It's a good thing that I brought Asuma then," Kurenai smiled. Asuma pouted, making her laugh before she gave him a quick kiss.

"Naruto, why don't you and Sasuke start packing boxes while we haul some of the big stuff over to the house, alright," his mother questioned. He nodded while dragging Sasuke off to help.

XxXxXxXxX One year later XxXxXxXxX

"Mom, do you have to go," Naruto whined for the hundredth time. The parents were going to be going to the school to watch their children for the day to assess their progress at the academy. It happened every year. It was so embarrassing for Naruto, and he couldn't help but think that Sasuke was lucky until he remembered that his mom was going to be there for Sasuke also. A few months after Naruto's eighth birthday, he and Anko decided to invite Sasuke into their family, and Sasuke decided to live with the craziest people in town for family, then being stuck in an orphanage like he had been. He didn't mind them at all, and he even helped to protect Naruto from the mobs that still wanted to kill him. Naruto always got away, thanks to Naruto's help.

"Yeah, Anko, do you have to," Sasuke questioned. Sasuke refused to be calling, Anko mom, but Anko was alright with that. It kind of created a special bond between Naruto and her, but if he ever decided to call her mom, she'd be alright with that too.

"Yes, I do, now stop your whining you two, or I'm going to double your training when you get home. Sasuke and Naruto shivered from the horror of doubling the training. It was alright crazy, and they were horrified at the idea of more training. Anko was a freak whenever it came to training. There were times where they were both almost killed from Anko's training.

They soon entered the room to find the parents standing around the room, and they all looked as they entered. There were some looks that there impassive, but there was looks of clear disgust as their eyes looked at us. Sasuke stood closer to me as I could tell that he was tensing up, just in case anyone decided to come and attack me or Anko.

"Sasuke-kun," Ino yelled as she came running over. I stood in front of him to protect him from the one that was always trying to get her hands on him. "Move, Naruto!"

"Not until my brother, Sasuke, tells me to," he stated as he stared her down, just like he did every day. She just huffed and walked away again, just like every day. There were some murmurs from the parents, and he heard some 'how dare he', and he looked at the direction it came from.

"Come on, Naruto, we've got other things to do then to listen to these assholes," Sasuke stated as he grabbed Naruto's arm, knowing that he was gloomy at the moment and dragged him to their seat, which was right next to each other.

"Sasuke, watch your language," Anko yelled half-heartedly while glaring at the parents.

"Alright, we're going to be working on clones today," Iruka said as he entered the room. They immediately heard a loud bang as Naruto's head hit the desk, but he continued on as always as Sasuke tried to make him sit up. Naruto wouldn't budge at all.

"They do this to embarrass me, and so far, it's working," Naruto mumbled as Sasuke gave up trying to help. Sasuke sighed with annoyance.

"Is there a problem, Naruto, Sasuke," Iruka questioned.

"Yes," Sasuke replied. "I don't want to make clones today." The students started talking while Naruto just stayed where he was. He knew that Sasuke was just trying to make it easier for Naruto, and he stayed quiet, trying not to be noticed by the adults in the room.

"Well, that's what we're doing today," Iruka stated.

"Why don't we spar?" There was some agreement from some of the students. "I mean, we haven't had a chance in a while, so the least you could do is make sure that our physical status is up." Iruka's face was growing red from anger as he took the questioning from Sasuke in front of the parents.

"Alright, if that's what you all want," he said coolly. There was a ton of yeses yelled. "Let's go outside then." Some of the kids started running outside excitedly, and Naruto and Sasuke started walking.

"Sasuke, can I speak with you for a minute, please," Iruka stated. Naruto and Sasuke walked up to him. "Naruto, you may go."

"I'm the reason that he did that, so if you have any punishment for my brother, it should be mine," Naruto replied evenly.

"Sasuke, I know that you were thinking of something that Naruto wanted to do, but the next time that you suggest something like this, and I don't care if it's because Naruto doesn't want to or if because you don't want to, but don't pull that stunt again, got it?" Sasuke just walked away, and Naruto followed him. They exited the building lastly and they walked over to where the kids were already sparing in teams. The adults were watching their kids intently.

"You ready to show them what a real fights like, teme," Naruto questioned.

Sasuke smirked. "You're on." They immediately started engaging against each other, and some of the kids stopped to stare at us as the adults turned to watch us spare. Anko was grinning with pride as the adults watched them with astonishment at how well they are.

"Alright, that's enough for today," Iruka said, making Naruto and Sasuke stop, both of them sweating from the workout. They turned to see all the kids and adults staring at them with wonderment.

"That was a pretty good warm up, Sasuke," Naruto grinned, making some of the kids face vault at the idea the spar they had was just a warm up.

"Continue at home," Sasuke questioned.

"As always," Naruto smiled before they pumped fists and walked inside with everyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know, Naruto," Anko said as they all started heading home from a day at the academy. "I noticed that Sasuke wasn't the only one that has a fan club."

"What do you mean," our hero questioned, clueless as ever.

"It means that there's a girl who has a crush on you," Sasuke scoffed, but inside, he was glad that Naruto had a girl that maybe he could be together with when there was no one else liked him.

"That's impossible," Naruto stated. "No girl likes me." His image of a girl with a crush was that they would run up to him and start begging to be dating him, just like Sasuke got. No one had ever gone up to him like that.

"Hinata does," Anko sang.

"Hinata who," Naruto questioned.

"Hinata Hyuuga, you dobe," Sasuke stated. "She's the shyest girl in our class, and we can all see that she has a major crush on you."

"Just like you have a crush on Sakura Haruno," Naruto questioned, making Sasuke sputter. Anko started chuckling. Sasuke was never open either about having crushes, but they both knew that he liked Sakura. He viewed her as smart and pretty. She wasn't beautiful or strong, but that could grow over time, just like every other girl. He was viewing Sakura the most though because she wasn't exactly out there like Ino Yamanaka. He shuddered at the thought of her.

"So, Sasuke has a little crush on Sakura, huh," Anko smirked.

"Yeah, so," Sasuke shrugged.

"Are you going to ask her out," Naruto questioned.

"Are you going to ask Hinata out," he back fired.

"Oh, come on," Naruto scoffed. "You guys seriously need to get your eyes checked since your saying that a girl likes me."

"And you need a smarter brain," Sasuke replied.

"That's it," Naruto yelled before attacking Sasuke, and they started rolling on the ground, trying to get a punch in on each other.

"Boys," Anko scoffed as she waited for them to stop. She knew that it would be fruitless to stop them right now. They'd be done soon anyways.

"Naruto's hurting Sasuke-kun," they heard someone say off in the distance, and they looked to see Ino was the one to yell it. A ton of girls started running towards them.

"Run," they both said at the same time and started taking off towards home. Anko just stepped out of the way as the girls ran past her.

"What was that about, Anko-kun," Kurenai questioned as she walked over to Anko.

"Sasuke's fan girls," Anko replied. "They saw Naruto and Sasuke fighting, and they started running after them."

"Naruto's going to get hurt by them if they catch him," Kurenai said worriedly.

"Nah," Anko smiled. "He's tough enough, and Sasuke wouldn't let him get hurt for long. He'll say that it's his job." She winked before they parted ways.

XxXxXxXxX Four months later XxXxXxXxX

"Stupid fox," the mob yelled as they started beating up on Naruto once again. He took all the hits while he cried. Sasuke and his mom had something to do today, a doctor's appointment or something like that, so Naruto had decided to go to Ichiraku's for lunch since he was hungry. On his way there, there were a group of men just standing around, and then they noticed Naruto, just walking down the street with a foxy grin on his face. They immediately wanted to get rid of the grin as soon as possible, and they started beating him down.

"Leave me alone," Naruto screamed in pain, hoping someone would come to his helping need, but no one did, like always when Sasuke and Anko weren't around.

"You stupid fox, you think you could get away with having a family," a man hissed before starting to kick him. "You have no fucking family at all!" There were shouts of agreement as they continued to beat him up.

"You killed my parents," a man screamed as he kicked Naruto violently.

"You were the one to kill the fourth Hokage," a woman in the mix screamed with anger before started to punch Naruto countless of times.

"I didn't do any of that stuff," he cried. "I swear."

"Liar," another man screamed before they all started kicking him with renewed force.

XxXxXxXxX

Kakashi Hatake was just getting back to Konoha from a mission to try and track Orochimaru once again, but they found a hideout that was empty. They had no luck trying to capture him, so they went back to the village. Asuma was going to give the report, so he started walking home. That's when he heard a group of people beating someone up. He was just going to let them, thinking that the person had done something to cause this when he heard one of them shout about the fourth Hokage's death, his sensei. So he decided to go check it out to find that they were beating up a kid! And when he examined closer, he found it to be his sensei's son.

"Stop," the mob all heard a new voice to find that it was Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja and one of the best ANBU captains that they have.

"Get lost," a man, finding some courage, spat before kicking Naruto in the ribs, making him cry out in pain as he felt one of them crack.

"Why don't you take your own advice," Kakashi hissed as he grabbed the man, dislocating his shoulder. He howled in pain, but Kakashi didn't do anything to help him. He flung the man back, and then looked at the rest of the men standing there, with a woman mixed into the bunch.

"Anyone else," he stated. They all started running away. Naruto looked up to see the man walking over to him, and started to crawl to not get hurt by him. He couldn't trust men like him, especially since they were the ones trying to assassinate him.

"Get away from me," Naruto cried as Kakashi started trying to get closer, but Naruto would always try and get away from him. It hurt his heart to find that his sensei's son was too scared to be even near him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Naruto," he whispered as he crouched down, to show that he meant no harm.

"Just stay away," Naruto cried as he tried to get to his feet, to find that one of them was broken and he came crashing to the ground again.

"Naruto, let me help you," Kakashi whispered as he took off the mask. Naruto looked at the man to find that he was human, much to Naruto's small relief. He started shaking his head, and he tried to back away. "Naruto, please!" He heard the begging tone in the man's voice, and he stopped.

"Who are you," Naruto questioned, pain seeping in his voice.

"I'm Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake," he said as he started coming a little closer.

"Hey Kakashi," someone called, and they both looked to see that it was Asuma. "Naruto!"

"Hey Asuma," he greeted painfully. "How's Aunt Kurenai?"

"You know each other," Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah, but this isn't the time for those details," Asuma said as he stared at Naruto, to find that he started coughing up blood. "Shit!" Kakashi quickly picked Naruto up, and they started running.

"Home, Asuma," Naruto stated before passing out.

"This way," Asuma stated as he picked up his speed. Kakashi and Asuma started running out of town a little bit to find a house with a training field behind it. Asuma immediately started beating on the door, and soon Anko Mitarashi answered the door, with Sasuke Uchiha behind it.

"What, Asuma," Anko said in annoyance. Asuma stepped aside to show Naruto in Kakashi's arms. Anko gasped before stepping forward and taking Naruto in the house.

"What did you do to my brother," Sasuke yelled at Kakashi, who was surprised to find that they had such a bond.

"Sasuke, get the first aid kit," Anko yelled from somewhere in the house. Sasuke ran to get it, and Asuma and Kakashi stepped inside.

"Don't go anywhere, unless you want to get killed," Asuma said under his breath. Kakashi knew about Anko's renowned temper and decided to take Asuma's advice.

"Asuma, get Kurenai," Anko yelled, and he quickly left to get his girlfriend, leaving Kakashi with the crazy family. Soon, Asuma came running in with Kurenai, and she immediately entered the room with a curse.

"Does this happen often," Kakashi questioned Asuma, as he led him to the dining room, since they were no use at that point.

"More often than not," Asuma sighed. "Ever since I've known him, which is about a year and a half ago, Naruto's been the cause of most of the mobs in the city." Kakashi widened his showing eye in surprise. "Anko doesn't want him to be by himself in the city anymore, but there are times were he does go out alone, and this is what happens. Even when Sasuke's around him, it happens. One of the men holds him down, while the others start abusing Naruto. Anko's just about to her breaking point, and when that line crosses, I'm not going to want to be in her path when she murders have the city for her son. Sasuke's even getting scared of it, and that's why he immediately yelled at you since he doesn't know you. It's a hard thing to go through around here."

"Has there been any case where he resorted to _that_ chakra," Kakashi questioned.

"Once," Asuma sighed. "There was some ANBU's trying to assassinate him." Kakashi's eye widened with even more shock. "It's not the first time that they've tried also. I believe that it's been the three time. Twice, Anko stopped them, but this time, she had to leave with Ibiki on a mission once. Kurenai couldn't watch him as she had to work with her student, and I was busy on one of the missions with you and the team. So Naruto was alone one night in the house, and ANBU's barged in, wanting to kill Naruto, but the Kyuubi wouldn't let them. They were close to, when one of them almost decapitated Naruto." Kakashi immediately paled at the thought of Naruto being decapitated. He couldn't believe how savage these people, ninjas of Konoha were being, to an innocent child. "That made the Kyuubi's chakra come out. Someone noticed the signs of it, and another ANBU team came to find an unconscious Naruto and the three dead ANBU's. Naruto has no recollection of that night at all besides almost dying. Inoichi Yamanaka was able to study the dead ANBU's memories, and he found, disturbingly on his part, what caused their death. The Hokage decided to keep it top secret, and the only ones who know about this is us."

"And it's something that you're not supposed to share with others, Asuma," Kurenai scolded him.

"How's Naruto," Kakashi questioned.

"He's fine, the Kyuubi's healing him, but it will be a couple of days before he awakens probably at the most. He doesn't stay unconscious for too long."

"Well, we better be off then," Asuma sighed. "Are you staying here with Naruto again?" Kurenai nodded, and they gave each other a quick kiss before Asuma and Kakashi walked out of the house.

XxXxXxXxX

"Arg," Naruto groaned as he started waking up from another weird dream that involved a fox in a cage. He couldn't understand why he'd always go there when he was hurt, and it was annoying the hell out of him.

"Anko, he's waking up," Sasuke yelled as soon as he noticed Naruto moving and groaning. Anko ran into the room to see that he was indeed waking up, and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Naruto," Anko smiled at him as he started opening his eyes.

"Mom," he whispered, his voice groggy.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was beaten up by a mob," he stated, making Anko and Sasuke shake their heads at the poor joke.

"Naruto, Sasuke, I've got something to tell you both, me realizing that you both are old enough to know now," Anko said, making everything about her serious. It's time to let them know about Naruto. This was the day that she was dreading more than anything before, but since she started now, she couldn't not finish it.

"What is it, mom," Naruto questioned when she didn't say anything.

"Well, you have heard about how the fourth defeated the nine-tailed fox, and all, right," she questioned. They both nodded. "While, it didn't die. It was sealed away." Sasuke and Naruto gasped at this. Here came the worst part. "It was sealed up inside of you, Naruto."


	6. Chapter 6

"What," Naruto gasped as he found out that he was the holder of the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox. Even Sasuke was shocked for words. He couldn't believe that everything that the mobs said were true. Naruto's thoughts were along the same lines as the people in the mobs thoughts 'I am a monster'.

"Naruto, it doesn't change anything though," Anko said in desperation so he didn't think the villagers were right. "You are still you."

"They are right though, Anko," he stated, shocking Anko. It's been the first time in years since he's just called in Anko, and it broke her heart at the thought of it. "I am a monster."

"No, you're not," Sasuke said for the first time since the news took it. "You're the jailer of the Kyuubi. You are not the prisoner himself. You can't think like that, Naruto. The villagers are blind idiots by their own grief and sorrow and hatred. They don't see you, Naruto Uzumaki-Mitarashi—the jailer of Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox; they see you as the Kyuubi that destroyed Konoha nine years ago. That's why they are idiots, and you are going to prove them wrong."

"Sasuke's right, Naruto," Anko said as she tried to get it through his head that he had done nothing wrong. "You are not the Kyuubi; you are Naruto Mitarashi."

"Alright mom," he said with a smile before flinging himself at Sasuke and giving him a hug. Sasuke took the hug happily, and then gave Naruto a nuggy which made them start fighting again. Anko smiled at how well Naruto took it after the initial shock, and how Sasuke was the one to initially help him out of his stupor in the first place.

"Alright, boys, let's go to Ichiraku's for supper," Anko suggested, and the boys got up and ran out of the door, with Anko following close behind.

XxXxXxXxX

The following day, Naruto was supposed to do his homework that he didn't start on at all. Anko had told him to, since Sasuke was already done, so he was able to train with her. He sighed in frustration as he couldn't get any of this done. He had never told anyone before, but he couldn't read. (_**AN**_**: I know that Naruto should probably be able to read already with Sasuke and Anko around, but I just wanted to add this little step in the story. Just roll with it**)

"I can't do this," he yelled in frustration and got up to kick away the books. He started walking out of the house, trying not to be spotted by Anko because then he would get in trouble. He walked groggily down to the main part of town, thinking that he was just going to quit trying at all on reading and writing, until he saw some pink hair. He ran over to see that it was indeed Sakura Haruno, the girl that Sasuke actually liked. "Sakura!" She turned around to see him running towards her, and she decided to wait since she was in a good mood.

"What is it, Naruto," she questioned harshly. He thought about just saying never mind, until he remembered that his mother was expecting to see it later since Iruka-sensei told Anko about him not turning any homework assignments in.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my homework," Naruto stated, nervous she was just going to laugh and say no.

"Alright," she said. "Let me tell my mom, and then we'll go to your house." He nodded and waited for her. Then they started walking. "Let me guess, you waited until the last minute to ask for help?" He nodded as he led her to his house, and Sakura immediately noticed Sasuke training, but she tried to ignore the notion of calling out to him since she was here to help Naruto. "Alright, let's get started. Why don't you read off the question, and you answer what you know, and I'll help you out."

"I—I can't," he started after a minute of silence.

"Of course you can, just read it out loud," she stated. He shook his head again, feeling embarrassed. "What is it now, Naruto?"

"I can't read," he stated, and she stared at him in surprise.

"You can't read," she questioned just in case she didn't hear him right. He nodded with an obvious blush on his face. They didn't say anything for a while before Sakura got an idea. "I'll teach you, Naruto."

"Really," he questioned with excitement in his voice. He felt like he was going to be able to really accomplish something now.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Do you have any chalkboards and chalk?" He nodded and ran to Anko's office to get her little one and some chalk. "Alright, we're going to start with the alphabet…" Sakura taught Naruto the whole alphabet, and he was really started to get the foundation of it. Sakura was glad for her teaching skills and found that she wanted to be able to become a shinobi teacher when she grew older.

"Sakura," they heard someone question, and they turned to see that it was Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted with a huge smile. The typical fangirl.

"What are you doing here," he questioned.

"She's helping me out with my homework," Naruto stated before Sakura could say something to embarrass him. He didn't want Sasuke to know that he couldn't read, especially since Sasuke and he were always competitive.

"Then why is your homework not done," he questioned after examining it.

"Because I just got here," Sakura said to help Naruto out. She could see that Naruto didn't want him to know. Sasuke just grunted and walked off to take a shower after all that training that Anko had made him do.

Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Sakura," he smiled. "Now, would you mind helping me out with my homework now that I can write?"

"Sure," she smiled before reading off the first question to him. He got the answer right, and she helped him spell out the words. After a couple of minutes, Anko entered the house.

"Hi mom," Naruto smiled before turning to Sakura to answer the question that she had given him. Anko smiled before walking away to find Sasuke just coming out of the shower.

"Who's that girl in there with Naruto," Anko questioned after stopping him.

"That's Sakura Haruno," he stated before walking to his bedroom. "And don't dare say a word, Anko!" She walked out to see that they were done.

"All done, mom," Naruto yelled before running off to his room to put his stuff away.

"It's Sakura, right," she questioned. Sakura nodded, wondering where this was going. She had heard about the reputation of the snake lady, and she didn't want to get on her bad side.

"Mom, no interrogations or torments," Naruto stated, making Anko pout.

"Anko, behave," Sasuke said, joining the others.

"What is this," Anko questioned in mock disbelief. "Pick-on-the-adult day?" Sasuke and Naruto rolled their eyes before sitting down by their classmate. "Naruto, let me see your homework." Naruto handed it over and Anko looked over it before nodding her head in approval before handing it back.

"Knock, knock," Asuma stated before entering the house. Kurenai and Kakashi were behind him. Kakashi was now a frequent visitor to the family, and Naruto was happy to find someone else to look up to.

"Aunt Kurenai," Naruto yelled before running over to give her a hug, which she gladly accepted. Her student wasn't doing so well, and now she wasn't her sensei at all. Asuma thought it would be the best thing for her to see our orange wearing blonde to cheer her up. It was already working.

"What about me," Kakashi said in mock hurt. "You go to her first? I see how important I am to you!" The other adults sweat dropped, along with Sasuke. Kakashi and Naruto had especially grown close, and Kakashi was always protecting Naruto as much as he could. The mobs were having even a harder time now to get to him with Kakashi around, especially since the first time that they were caught by him. Now everyone was scared, for reasons not wanting to say, of Kakashi Hatake (and it wasn't his ninja status either).

"Oh, come on, Kakashi," Anko stated. "You know he doesn't pick favorites between you guys. I've always been his favorite."

"Yeah, right, Anko," Kakashi scoffed.

"What did you say," Anko hissed.

"He clearly thinks that you are overrated," he said while rolling his one visible eye.

"I am not," she yelled.

"Yes, you are," he stated.

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Fine, let's let Naruto say who his favorite is," Kakashi said, and they both turned to stare Naruto down. His gulp was visible and heard by everyone.

"It's neither of you guys," Naruto said quietly. The adults stayed quiet as they took in this round of information.

"Who is it then," Sakura questioned. She was quite curious at where Naruto was being centered by all the adults, but it seemed as if Sasuke didn't mind at all. He actually looked happy to see Naruto was the center of attention, and it was in a good way.

"The old man," Naruto stated. Kakashi and Anko's whined in agony, while the other people's sweat dropped.

"Do you have a problem with that, Mitarashi, Hatake," a new voice addressed as he stood in the doorway. It was none other than the Hokage himself.

"Ojisan," Naruto shouted with joy as he ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

"Naruto, you don't do that to the Hokage," Sakura yelled from her seat, and she was just about to get up and slap him, but Sasuke made her stay put.

"It's alright," Sasuke whispered to her. "They're very close, and Sarutobi-san thinks of Naruto as a grandson anyways. The Hokage was the first one to notice Naruto at all, and that's why he holds so much respect for him. He was Naruto's first role model. Now, all of the adults in this room are his role models." Sakura was surprised by these facts. She couldn't get it in her head that Naruto was thought of as a grandson to the third Hokage yet. It just seemed so unreal to her.

"So Ojisan," Naruto said casually as he was put down. Sarutobi thought that Naruto was just going to grow out of the age where he could be carried again. "When are you going to take me to get some more ramen?"

"Naruto," Sarutobi stated. "The last time that I took you, you nearly bankrupted me. And that was two weeks ago! You are going to have to wait five months at least, alright?" Naruto nodded with a sad face, but then it instantly brightened into one of his smiles.

"Ojisan," Naruto said as he started pulling on him to walk over to Sasuke and Sakura. "This is Sakura Haruno." Then he made him get down to Naruto's level so he could whisper in his ear. "That's Sasuke's girlfriend that I was telling you about."

"I heard that," they heard Sasuke growl, and then all of the sudden, Sasuke launched himself at Naruto, and they began to fight once again.

"Take that back!"

"I would if it wasn't true!"

"She's not, so it's not true!"

"Come on, Sasuke!"

"Bastard!" After five minutes of watching them fight, Sakura was contemplating stopping them, but the adults weren't even paying attention to them in the first place! It was ridiculous to her.

"Naruto! Sasuke! BOYS," Sakura yelled. They both looked up from their tangled forms in surprise to see Sakura standing over both of them, furious. "KNOCK IT OFF!!!!" They launched themselves away from each other to avoid the woman's fiery, and the fight was completely forgotten in seconds.

The adults looked on at the sight with mild amusement. Sakura was the only one to ever stop their fight, and they didn't even do anything besides get away from her and her rant. This made Kakashi's gears turn in his brain.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day they were in the academy, and Iruka had just told them that they were going to read. Naruto groaned, along with some of the other students.

"Alright, why don't you start, Naruto," Iruka suggested. Naruto gulped at the thought, and he was immediately nervous. Even though Sakura had started to teach him how to read yesterday, he still wasn't ready to read in front of the class.

"Why do you always pick on him," someone yelled with disgust in their voice. Naruto turned to see that it was Sakura. Sakura gave Naruto a small wink, and then she continued with the rant. Naruto took the wink as bailing him out. "It's Naruto this, Naruto that; why can't you call on Sasuke or Ino or even me! It's always Naruto instead of someone else. What has he done to you to make him hate you? Nothing! So why are you constantly picking on him. I'll read for fucks sake!" There were many gasps of surprise, especially since no one, except Sasuke, had ever stood up for Naruto before, and never had someone stood up for him directly against the teacher.

"Sakura, that's enough," Iruka stated. "Now, Naruto, start reading."

"NO," she screamed, making Iruka red with anger. "See, you just proved my point. Do you especially like him so much to actually make him do stuff, or do you have that much hatred to torment him. Only Kami knows, but I am not going to let you pick on Naruto, even if he wants to anyways." This sentence caused the class to laugh.

"Sakura, that's enough," Iruka yelled. "Outside, now."

"No, if you want to talk to me, then you'll have to do it in here."

"Sakura Haruno, Outside NOW!"

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I said no. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes, I do. I am your superior, and you are undermining me. Now, go to the hallway, or I'm going to get your parents."

"They won't even care," Sakura stated half-heartedly. She knew that was a lie, and she could tell that Iruka sensed it also. So she got up in front of the whole class, and she walked to the hall. She shot a look at Naruto, and she noticed the guilty look that he had on his face. She gave him a big smile before exiting the room.

"What was that about," Sasuke questioned.

"It's about keeping a promise," Naruto murmured as he tried to figure out what they were saying outside.

"What promise," Sasuke questioned. He was hushed by Naruto, and he knew that Naruto was listening in on them. They had found out that Naruto had better hearing than anyone else because of the Kyuubi. He also had better eye sight to add to that.

XxXxXxXxX

"What was that in there, Sakura," Iruka questioned me. I just crossed my arms rebelliously. I couldn't believe at first that I was doing this, but now I was actually enjoying this, especially the voice inside of my head. I like to call in Inner Sakura.

"I just told you why inside the classroom," I yelled. "Weren't you listening?"

"Yes, but what is with the attitude all of the sudden," he questioned. "You are my best student, besides Sasuke, and—."

"Now you're aiming at Sasuke! What is it with you? All you concentrate on is the Mitarashi boys. What about Shikamaru? He doesn't do anything except be lazy? Or Shino? He's one of the smartest in class, and he has bugs! What is it with you and the Mitarashi boys?"

"One, I do not appreciate you undermining me in class," he stated. "Two, you will not do this again, got it?"

"Is that a threat, Iruka-sensei," Sakura questioned.

"No, Sakura, it was not a threat," he stated.

"Then what was it then?"

"It was a command. I am your superior, and you are to listen to what I say. Now, don't interrupt my class again." Sakura shrugged before opening the door and walking in. She gave a wave of her hand to Naruto, and then she sat back down.

"What was that about," Sasuke questioned as she waved at him.

"It's nothing, Sasuke," Naruto hissed before looking down. He could see guilt in Naruto's eyes, and he knew not to let Naruto keep this way. It was the same with the villagers. He would look at them with guilt now that he knew that he had the Kyuubi in him.

"Naruto, let's get some training done after school," Sasuke suggested. Naruto turned to him with a huge smile.

"Competition time," he questioned. Sasuke nodded, and they fist pumped.

"Alright, why don't you read Reggy," Iruka-sensei stated. I turned towards Sakura, and she gave me a thumbs up. I smiled at her before looking down at my book, pretending to be reading while I listened to Reggy.

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey Sakura," Naruto called as the school ended, and he ran out of class first. He had forgotten to thank Sakura, so he called her over. She came running over, and she was by me in seconds. "I wanted to say thanks for what you did. No one had really done that for me before."

"It was no problem, Naruto," she smiled. "Do you want me to help you again today?"

"Sure," he shrugged as Sasuke came over to them.

"Ready, Naruto," Sasuke questioned.

"Yep, we're ready," Naruto smiled before they started walking. Naruto strategically put Sasuke in the middle without the others noticing, but the crowd did. There were whispers as gossip started to spread, but the others didn't see it.

"Sasuke," a voice yelled before sticking itself to Sasuke's back. Sakura and Naruto looked to see that it was Ino.

"Ino, get off of Sasuke," Sakura yelled as I pulled Ino away from him. We turned to look at her.

"Where are you going," Ino questioned.

"We are taking Sakura to our house to hang out," Sasuke said, emphasizing Sakura.

"You're kidding right," Ino scoffed. "You wouldn't take Billboard Brow there."

"Ino, shut the hell up," Naruto said as he took a stand in Ino's face. "You are nothing! Face it. You are so shallow and stupid that you have no feelings! Now, you either move out of our way, or I'll make you." Ino quickly scurried out of their way wide-eyed, and Naruto grabbed both of Sakura and Sasuke's wrists before walking off towards home. "Don't listen to her, Sakura," Naruto stated, not even looking back to know what Sakura was feeling. Sakura looked at him in surprise to know this. "She's not even worth our thoughts." Then he let go of their wrists and started stalking forward, giving them some space.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," Sasuke stated after Naruto was farther away. "He's told himself that a thousand times before, I'm pretty sure, and now he's saying it to ignore his feelings. He does that all the time. That's why his smile is always huge. To hide his pain."

"It doesn't seem like Naruto would—."

"He has pain, Sakura, more pain than anyone of us in his life by far," he interrupted. "Naruto was not always the happy kid that we know and like now. He used to be lonely, depressed, hated; now he's loved. It's changed his life."

"Wow," she breathed. Sasuke nodded.

"And thanks," he stated.

"For what?"

"For standing up for Naruto when nobody would," he said. "And for teaching him to read."

"You knew about that," she gasped.

"I overheard a little bit," he shrugged. "Naruto was right when he said that he would never tell Anko or me about that. He's not that type of person."

"I'm just wondering why he talked to me about it," Sakura mumbled.

"I guess that it's because you're the smartest in the class, and that he knows that I like you." She gasped and looked at him.

"Really?" Sasuke nodded with a real grin on his face.

"Yeah, Naruto's been trying to get me to ask you out for months now," Sasuke chuckled.

"I'd love to," she whispered. Sasuke took her hand in his, and they walked a little closer with a small smile on both of their faces. Naruto looked back to give a foxy grin at a job well done.

XxXxXxXxX One year later XxXxXxXxX

It's been a year since Sakura had started dating Sasuke, and they loved it. Naruto was sometimes annoyed when they would make out in front of him, but he was happy for them. Sasuke needed someone in his life to be loved and cherished by, and that was Sakura's job now. Sakura and Sasuke had both helped Naruto read, and now he could be able to read a book like any normal kid his age. Sakura had made Naruto go through the entire text book so that he would get everything, and Naruto was one of the best students in the class. He was starting to volunteer more, and he wouldn't complain as much as he did before. The only problem he had now was clones. He just wasn't able to do them unlike the rest of the class, and he had absolutely no clue why. Sasuke and Sakura were as stumped as he was.

"So what do we do today," Sakura questioned as she joined them in training. She had started about five months ago, wanting to learn more than what the academy gave. Her family wasn't a ninja family, and so she started coming here for training.

"We're going to see why Naruto can't use clones," Anko stated as she pushed her gloves up upon her arm. She always had that habit when she was training or she was going to face a fight. "It would be better to have a Hyuuga here to help us, but since we can't, I guess that it's going to be the hard way."

"Why would it be better if a Hyuuga is here," Sakura questioned.

"Because they can see chakra, and they would be able to see what Naruto is doing wrong with their Kekkie Genkie, the Byakugan," she replied.

"Doesn't Sasuke have a Kekkie Genkie," Naruto questioned.

"My family had the Sharingan," Sasuke replied. "We're not the same because we are able to copy and use genjutsus, while they only can see everything around them, expect for their blind spot at the back of their neck." Naruto nodded.

"Alright, let's see what your problem is," Anko stated before drawing some of her own chakra out and making three circles around him. Then she looked at him expectantly. "Naruto, you need to draw out as much of your chakra as you can. Use the ram sign." Naruto nodded, and he started to try and draw out as much as he could. They waited at least twenty minutes for him to gather all of his chakra, Sakura and Sasuke was flung away by the sheer force, and Anko had trouble staying put. After everything settled, they noticed the creator that Naruto had made, and they looked down it to see that Naruto was almost buried down there.

"Did I do what you asked," he questioned with a foxy grin.

"I think that I found your problem," Anko said as she picked him up. The dirt fell into the creator where Naruto had been traditionally standing.

"What is it," Naruto questioned as he started hoping up and down excitedly. Anko was surprised that he hadn't passed out by that much force.

"You have too much chakra," she said before walking away. It was hopeless now to even try and get Naruto to make a normal clone, and Anko didn't know any other clones.

"What am I going to do then," he yelled.

"Naruto, you just can't use clones," she answered while turning to look at him. He looked so depressed. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but there is no other way." Then she walked back into the house. Before Sasuke or Sakura could say anything, Naruto started running off.

"Naruto," Sakura called after him, but Sasuke stopped her, knowing that Naruto needed to be alone.

"He'll be back," Sasuke whispered before leading her into the house. Sakura couldn't stop watching the spot where he had disappeared, worried about him. She had seen what the villagers had done to him, and now she had no respect for them, not even her parents. She had grown closer to the Mitarashi family and their companions. She and Naruto have even grown a brother-sisterly bond. She only hoped that Naruto was going to be alright.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto at the moment was sitting on top of the fourth Hokage's head. It was the only place that he could really feel like he could let his emotions go. He never knew why, but he was always drawn to this particular spot. He had tried so many times to change it, but he had always ended up in this spot. There was nothing else to sooth him than sitting on the fourth Hokage's head.

Naruto was thinking about what Anko was saying. He couldn't believe that he wasn't able to make any clones. He couldn't believe that he had that much chakra. But those were the only proof to how he had nearly buried himself in the soil after he felt that rush of power release from him. He knew that it was chakra, but it was an amazing feeling to use that much. Was it all due to the Kyuubi that he had this much power? He could only think of that reason that he had so much chakra. He was never going to be normal, he knew this. He just wished that he had a little more time before he found out the news of the nine tailed fox. Then he would have been able to believe that he was a normal kid, not a prison.

"I thought I'd find you up here," he heard a voice say from behind him. He already knew that it was Kakashi before he even sat next to him. "You look lost in thought." Naruto shrugged, and Kakashi noticed that he didn't have a foxy grin on his face. He looked so much older than he was, like he had thousands of years on him, and he just wasn't able to bear it anymore. "The others were starting to worry when I came to your house. They said you hadn't been back for hours." He just shrugged once again. "I know about today, Naruto. I know how much not being able to make any clones affected you." He snorted. "Naruto, please say something."

"What do you want me to say," he replied. Kakashi wasn't able to answer because he just kept talking. It was like he was a damn, and all the emotions and voices inside of him waited for him to break. Now was their chance. "That I believe the villagers are right, that I am a monster? Or that I am too powerful to create a measly clone, which everyone in this village could make, except me? Or that I know that you believe that nothing affects me at all? Or would it be that you all think that you have a bad life, but then that's where you are wrong! I have no parents! I have never met them, or heard about them, or heard of them! Sarutobi denies my questions about them every time, and no one would answer for me whenever I asked. They'd just scoff and beat me up for something that I did in the past, no, what the Kyuubi did in the past. Why don't I just do everyone a favor, and I just die!"

"Naruto," Kakashi gasped, but Naruto kept on talking.

"What! It's the right thing to do! Everyone's so afraid of me, even the ones closest to me! I see it in everybody's eyes, even yours. You think that I don't know all about this? You are wrong! I see weaknesses that no one else could see, thanks to the Kyuubi. He sniffs out the emotions from everybody that's around me, I know this! I can feel all of it! I am not a dumb kid, like everyone thinks. I know more than most of those people."

"Naruto, you are not different," Kakashi stated.

"Yes, I am," Naruto screamed before running off at neck breaking speeds.

"Naruto," Kakashi yelled after him, afraid that he'd lose another person that's close to him. He couldn't let his sensei's son die! "Naruto!" He couldn't find him anywhere. Everywhere he looked, he couldn't find a speck of orange in sight. He bit his thumb and pressed his hand to the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu)"

"What's up, boss," Pakkun questioned as he appeared with a puff of smoke.

"We need to find Naruto," I instructed.

"You mean the kid that smells like ramen," he questioned. Naruto had met the dogs once, and they had some differences, but I knew that they were just going to have to put it aside for now.

"Yes, Pakkun," I stated. He started sniffing around until he found a scent, and we started running after him. I just hoped that he doesn't do anything stupid.

XxXxXxXxX

After Naruto had run away from Kakashi, he didn't know where he wanted to go since Kakashi was at his favorite place. Ichiraku's was where Kakashi found him. He was twirling some chopsticks around in some Misu ramen.

"Naruto, you had me at quite a scare back there," Kakashi sighed as he sat down next to the boy, not dead obviously.

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed as he kept spinning the noodles.

"What's wrong, Naruto," he questioned. Usually Naruto would have at least twenty bowls next to him, and now he hasn't even touched his first one.

"It's just that, we found out why I can't do anything clones, and it's because I have too much chakra," he exasperated. "There's no way that I'd be able to pass Iruka's class if I don't learn it because every year there is testing on three groups: transformation, fighting style and cloning. How do I expect to graduate if I have it the year that cloning comes up?"

"Is this what you are so bothered about, Naruto," he questioned.

"Yes," he sighed.

"I'm sure that it's not going to be cloning, Naruto," Kakashi stated.

"Yes, it is," he replied shortly. "I calculated."

"Well, then why don't you talk to Iruka about it?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure that he'd have a pretty good laugh at my expense also, along with Mizuki-sensei," Naruto scoffed.

"Come on," Kakashi stated. "It can't be that bad. Besides, you don't have to worry about it for a couple of years yet. Let's go before your mom decides that she should kill us for coming home so late, and to let Sakura think that she could come with also." Both boys felt a shiver of fear go through their spines at the thought of both girls attacking them. Naruto quickly at his ramen, and then they started off towards home, where they were certainly yelled at for making the two girls nervous. What Naruto had said was never repeated again, in fear of dying from those two girls.

XxXxXxXxX Two years later XxXxXxXxX

Sasuke and Naruto were on their way to the academy. It was a beautiful day out, and they were both happy. They didn't feel the need to talk as the examined the shiny day. Then Naruto noticed a timid girl who was poking her fingers together nervously, and she had a blush on her face.

"Sasuke, who's that," he questioned.

"That's Hinata Hyuuga," he replied, knowing that Naruto would connect the dots from there. And that's what he did. He gave a good look at her, and was surprised to find that he actually wanted to get to know her.

"Hey," Naruto called as he ran over to her. Sasuke stopped until Naruto was done talking with her. "You're Hinata, right?"

"Hi Nar-Naruto-kun," Hinata replied with her nervous stutter. She never dreamed of the day that he would finally take notice of her.

"I was wondering, well, I was wondering if you would like to dinner sometime with me," he questioned. Then Hinata did something that he didn't predict. She fainted. He quickly caught her, and then he carried her in his arms.

"Wasn't that a bit much," Sasuke questioned as he came over to them.

"I didn't think that she'd faint," Naruto scoffed. "Come on, let's get to the academy." They started walking, and soon, people were just staring at them as they passed. Naruto and Sasuke sighed in frustration at the same time as they thought of the trouble that they might get in for this.

Then, Hinata started squirming in Naruto's arms. Naruto looked down at the exact moment Hinata opened her eyes. "You know, Hinata, if you faint around me too much then we're not going to be able to hold up a single conversation at all." Sasuke and Naruto chuckled at this while Hinata blushed. Then Naruto put her on her feet, and they started walking off together.

"So Hinata," Sasuke stated. "Was that faint a yes or a no? I couldn't tell, really." He started smirking, and that just added to her blush.

"I—it's a yes," Hinata said.

"That's great," Naruto smiled.

"Now he finally decides to try and date her," Sasuke muttered.

"Be one second, Hinata," Naruto whispered in her ear before attacking Sasuke, and they started rolling on the ground, fighting. She was scared that Naruto might get hurt, but she didn't know if they wanted her to try and stop it or not. She didn't know what to do, and then they were both back up on their feet, acting as if nothing happened. She face vaulted.

Soon, they were at the academy, and looked to see that it was the day that Naruto was dreading the most. They were having the graduation test today, and he was nervous about having to use clones.

"Naruto, I doubt that they're going to make us do clones. It's highly improbable," Sasuke stated, guessing that the core of the nervousness that Naruto was having. "Come on." They walked in, and they took their seats, with Hinata joining them today.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura smiled as she joined them on the bench. Sasuke immediately wrapped his arm around Sakura, and all the girls looked at her with jealousy, even after all this time. Sakura and our favorite boys were ignoring them, as always, though. "Hinata?"

"Ye—yes," Hinata replied.

"Hi," Sakura said in surprise.

"Naruto finally got the guts to ask her out," Sasuke whispered in her ear, knowing full well that Naruto would be able to hear them both.

"That's it, teme," Naruto yelled as he tackled Sasuke. Sasuke had managed to move, so Sakura wasn't hurt in the process, and then they were found fighting on the ground. All of the still committed, but waiting, fangirls were starting to have their temperatures boil at the thought of Sasuke being attacked for no reason, which we know that he was, but Sakura beat them to the case, as always.

"BOYS," Sakura yelled as she stood over them, a vein popping out on her forehead. Naruto and Sasuke scrammed away from each other, hoping that that would cool Sakura's temper down. They quickly took their seats, and then the teachers walked in.

"Alright, class," Iruka-sensei stated. "We all know that it's graduation testing day. For our testing, we're going to be having you make clones." There was a loud smack as Naruto's head hit his desk. Everyone just ignored it because Naruto does that so much. "We'll go in alphabetical order then."

XxXxXxXxX

"Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka-sensei called. Naruto was sweating because he was nervous about being told he was going to fail. He knew he was, but he still went up there. Sasuke gave him an encouraging nod, and Sakura gave him a smile, along with Hinata. He shook his head with a sad look in his eyes, and Sasuke immediately knew what that meant. He wasn't expecting to pass at all.

Naruto entered the exam room, and looked towards the teachers. "Naruto, why don't you display your clones?"

"I can't," Naruto answered.

"We've been working on clones for at least four years," he snapped. "You've had to had some progress."

"I don't," I replied. "I have nothing to show for my work because I'm not able to produce clones. I have too much chakra." He was scoffed at, and told to try. He sighed, and he made one, but it was bundled up on the ground as if it was dead.

"YOU FAIL," Iruka-sensei yelled, and Naruto exited the room. He didn't stop by his friends, and he just continued outside, sitting on the swing, waiting for the day to be over, and for Anko to come pick him and Sasuke up.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto heard congratulations all around him as the parents of his classroom showed up. Then he heard a conversation conversing between two women. "Hey, that kid?"

"Yeah, that's 'the kid' and he's also the only one who failed." They started snickering at that prospect. I bowed my head in shame.

"Well, that's a good thing," the first woman stated. "He shouldn't become a shinobi, since he's—."

"Shh, we're not supposed to talk about that," the later woman hissed. I knew what they were talking about anyways. They were talking about me being the container of the Kyuubi. It was plain obvious to see with their glares and hatred that I be held in their eyes. I looked up and noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were starting to walk towards me with Hinata following, but I shook my head, and I started walking away. I was too ashamed to talk to them, so I walked away. Sasuke signaled them to stop, knowing that I wanted to be alone at the moment. Sakura looked like she wanted to protest against it, but I knew she wouldn't.

"Naruto," I heard someone call after me. I looked to see that it was Mizuki-sensei. He tilted his head in a signal to follow him, and I did. We reached up to the rooftop above the school. "I know that you wanted to graduate today, Naruto."

"I wanted it so badly," he sighed in reply. "I wanted to be able to impress mom, Sasuke, Sakura, Aunt Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, Ojiisan and even Hinata.

"Well there is a way," Mizuki mumbled.

"Really," Naruto gasped as he found a way to make his family proud.

"Yeah, but I don't know if you'd be able to handle it," he sighed. "It's just so dangerous!"

"I'd be able to handle it, Mizuki-sensei," Naruto yelled, jumping to his feet. "Tell me, so that I can pass!" Mizuki smiled at him evilly as he now knew how to kill two birds with one stone.

XxXxXxXxX

It was the middle of the night, and Naruto was sneaking into the Hokage's office. He was able to get to the Hokage's scroll room completely fine before a voice startled him.

"Naruto, what are you doing here," Sarutobi questioned. Naruto gave a surprised yell as he turned to face the man.

"Man, I hope this works," he whispered.

"What are you—."

"Sexy No Jutsu," Naruto yelled. What the Hokage saw, startled him to life, and the pervish side of him fainted with a nose bleed. Naruto quickly grabbed the right scroll after the jutsu was cancelled, and he ran to the place Mizuki said to meet him and also practice.

"Let's see," he mumbled to himself as he opened the scroll and started reading what the first task was. "The first jutsu is 'Kage Bunshin No Jutsu'! Oh come on! Why do they have to start out with my worst jutsu!"

XxXxXxXxX

Iruka was laying in his bed, thinking about how he was supposed to train Naruto for another year. He wished that he would have passed with all his might, but Naruto just wasn't able to do the jutsu properly. If he was able to do at least one, he would have thought more about letting him pass, but he was never able to produce one, and he made up a ridiculous excuse about saying he has too much chakra! Don't get him wrong, Iruka liked him as a friend and as a teacher, but he's only twelve! There is no way he'd have too much chakra. Though…

His thoughts were cut off by a hasty knock at the door. He jumped out of bed to find that it was Mizuki at his doorstep. "What is it," he questioned.

"Naruto…Naruto has taken the scroll of the forbidden seal!"

"WHAT!"

XxXxXxXxX

"I want you to find him," Sarutobi regretfully commanded.

"Yes, sir," the ninja before him yelled before springing into action.

Anko ran as she tried to find her son before some of the more ruthful ninjas even found him. She feared the worst for her son, and Kakashi did also. Pakkun was leading them towards where he thought Naruto was at that moment. She had only the wish to be fast enough before the others found him."

XxXxXxXxX

Iruka was looking all over for our orange jumpsuit wearing boy, and he was starting to drift off into the woods. He ran around trying to find anything that looked like Naruto was there, but he couldn't find a place. Finally, he spotted something, and he looked to see that it was Naruto, thoroughly exhausted.

"I've found you," Iruka stated as he landed in front of him. Naruto started rubbing his neck nervously.

"Hehehe," Naruto said. "You found me. I was only able to learn one thing though!"

"What were you doing here," he questioned.

"I was training, like I was told," Naruto stated. "I learned the first technique, and I've got it all down now. So you've got to let me graduate!" Iruka stared in shock as he took in the boys condition. He had enough damage to his body to see that he had been training, like he had said. It just shocked Iruka even more.

"Where did you learn about that scroll," Iruka questioned, trying to find out how Naruto was able to learn some techniques.

"Mizuki-sensei told me about it, and he told me about this place too so that I could train. I was supposed to train until he came here, but since you are officially my teacher, I guess that you get to see how I've done!"

'_Mizuki,_' Iruka thought unnervingly as he found that his partner wasn't all he was supposed to be. He was even more shocked. All of the sudden, he heard whistling through the air, and he pushed Naruto out of the way as a storm of weapons dashed towards them.

"Nice job finding the moron," Mizuki smirked at Iruka. "Naruto, it's time you give me that scroll."

"Naruto, whatever happens, don't give him the scroll," Iruka ordered. Naruto was looking at both of them, trying to figure this out. "That's a dangerous scroll that has forbidden ninjutsu written inside it that is only to stay in Konoha. Mizuki used you to get his hands on it!" Naruto felt the Kyuubi agreeing with every word that Iruka said. Naruto knew when it was the Kyuubi, and it was his own gut feeling. He always took the Kyuubi's.

"Naruto, there's no point in you having it. I'll tell you the truth," Mizuki smirked, thinking that this would break him.

"NO! DON'T!"

"12 years ago, you know about the demon fox being sealed, right? There's been a special rule that was created for the village, and the rule was never meant to be told to you."

"What's the rule," Naruto questioned, shocked about not hearing about this from his mother or his trusted adults. Mizuki started laughing.

"The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the nine tailed demon fox," Mizuki stated.

"Stop it," Iruka yelled.

"It means that you are the nine tailed demon fox that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village. You were sealed up by the Hokage, and you've been lied to by everyone!"

"Stop it," Iruka yelled, but the two adults stopped talking after they heard laughter. They turned their heads to find that it was Naruto that was laughing!

"Did you guys really think that I didn't already know," he laughed. "I've known for years, and I've known what you've said, wasn't true, Mizuki. Now, Mizuki." It was Naruto's turn to smirk. "Have you ever met my mother?"

"What does this have to do with you dying, brat," Mizuki hissed. He heard movement behind him, and he turned his head to see if there was anyone there that would know about what was going to happen. He was met with a punch to the face. He fell to the ground.

"You never, and I mean NEVER threaten my son," Anko hissed as she started beating the crap out of Mizuki. She didn't see the kunai that drove into her stomach.

"Mom," Naruto called out as she crashed to her side, on the ground. That's when Naruto was seriously pissed.

"You will DIE," he yelled as he put his hands together in the sign that was now familiar to him. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!!" Everyone that was there was at awe as they be held at least a thousand Naruto's around them. Kakashi was wide eyed, and he had to check with his Sharingan to make sure that they were all real and not some jutsu that Naruto had made to just make it look like Naruto was able to make that many clones. It astonished him when he found that every Naruto was real!

Anko stared proudly as one of her son's clones bent down and picked her up, starting to run towards the hospital. "You did great, Naruto. I'm proud of you." The clone started to tear up, but he just kept going, the Naruto's around parting so she would be taken to the hospital as soon as possible.

"What's going on," Mizuki questioned in panic as he looked around to try and find the real Naruto.

"What's wrong, Mizuki," the Naruto's questioned. "Too afraid to fight one of your students?" Iruka was still amazed as Naruto was able to make clones in the first place, and they were solid clones! It's a jounin level jutsu!

He walked as they started beating on Mizuki, and heard the sounds of flesh beating on flesh and Mizuki's screams of pain. Naruto never seized to amaze him. When all of the clones disappeared, Naruto was standing over Mizuki, waiting for him to do anything. Mizuki was out cold. "Well, that solves that," Naruto mused. Kakashi started walking towards him, and Naruto smirked at him.

"Naruto, where did you learn that," he questioned.

"From the scroll," Naruto shrugged. "It's way easier than that other Bushin. It's really awesome too! Did you see how many I was able to make, Kakashi! It was so cool!!!!"

"Yeah, Naruto. It was definitely cool," Kakashi smiled behind the mask. "Now, let's get that scroll back to the Hokage, right?"

"But I wanna learn some more," he whined.

"No, Naruto," Kakashi stated. "Not without the Hokage's permission." Then, all of the sudden, he watched as Naruto started running with the scroll towards Konoha and shook his head. "He's going to get me into a lot of trouble."

"Yeah, well, you said with permission," Iruka smirked before throwing the beaten Mizuki over his shoulder. They started running back to the village.

"How was I to know that Naruto would be so excited for training with the scroll," Kakashi stated. Iruka rolled his eyes at Kakashi.

"Kakashi, if you don't know Naruto by now, I'm going to have to say that you have lost your mind. When has Naruto ever not thought about training?"

"When he's thinking about Hinata-san," Kakashi offered.

"Hinata, as in Hinata Hyuuga," he questioned.

"Yep," Kakashi stated. "Sasuke told me."

"Never thought that Naruto would actually start talking to her," Iruka stated.

"Didn't you know, Iruka," Kakashi stated. "Naruto is the number one most unpredictable kid out there. We'd never know what he'd do next."

"That is true," he smiled.

XxXxXxXxX

"Ojiisan," Naruto whined as he was kneeling in front of the Hokage. "Please!"

"No, Naruto, I'm not letting you learn anymore jutsus in this scroll. It's too dangerous," Sarutobi sighed. _I will get you for this, Kakashi!_


End file.
